Ice of Darkness
by TheFireStar97
Summary: Ice of Darkness is a short Dark Fantasy, Mystery, Thriller story written by FireStar97. The story itself takes place in an alternate reality of the BIONICLE Universe on Metru Nui. It's about a horrible storm that sets the whole City of Legends on ice. Years later, the terrorist that calls himself 'L' returns to Metru Nui to finish the job.


**Ice of Darkness**** is a short Dark Fantasy, Mystery, Thriller story written by ****FireStar97****. The story itself takes place in an alternate reality of the BIONICLE Universe on Metru Nui. It's about a horrible storm that sets the whole City of Legends on ice. Years later, the terrorist that calls himself 'L' returns to Metru Nui to finish the job. The only ones standing in his way are the current Toa of Metru Nui, the Toa Metru.**

**Ice of Darkness by FireStar97**:

_"We create our own demons...I didn't know what I did wrong, I didn't know why I created them. The only thing I know is that I made mistakes...This is the story about things that I regret, things that could have been different. It is because of me, that this all happened..."_

Metru Nui, the glorious City of Legends, guarded by a group of mighty Toa, was dark. In fact, the city had never been this dark before. Never been so cold. Normally, only Ko-Metru was cold but this time it was different.

Lhikan, Toa Mangai of Fire, looked out of his window. It was snowing, that wasn't possible! How could it snow in Ta-Metru? Maybe he would never find the answer to that question. Of course some Ko-Metru stargazers could probably give him some rational explanation.

The young Toa of Fire opened his door and went outside. There were no Matoran on the streets, there was only the cold and ice. In the distance, Lhikan saw a shadow. He rushed to the location but the being had already left.

''Strange?'' The Fire Toa though, ''Why would someone walk around the streets of Ta-Metru in this weather?''

Suddenly he heard a noice. He turned around and saw a Matoran laying against a wall, freezing to death. Lhikan picked him up and walked towards his home. The Matoran was breathing heavely and it looked as if he could die any minute.

"Please stay with me, my friend. It's going to be alright," The Toa tried to comfort the Ta-Matoran.

"He's coming..." the Matoran said in a hoarse voice, "Be ready..."

"Who's comin'?" Lhikan quickly asked but it was already too late. The Matoran had died...

* * *

><p>"He just said-told that ''he'' was quick-coming? That's very weird-strange..." Nidikhi, Toa Mangai of Air, asked his brother after he told his story. The Toa Mangai had assembled at Kini-Nui to discuss the current situation. Apparently the whole city of Metru Nui was covered in snow and ice. Turaga Dume had adviced all the Matoran to remain within their homes until this icey blizzard had stopped. Lhikan just knew that something was going on. How in the name of Karzahni could the whole city be covered in snow in less than a night.<p>

"You had nothing to do with this snow blizzard-storm, right Ice head?" The Toa of Air asked his fellow Toa of Ice.

"No of course not!" The Toa Mangai of Ice spat at his air headed brother, "Why should I do something terrible like this? I'm no monster!"

"Calm down Konles! We don't need to fight each other, the Matoran need us right now," Tuyet, Toa of Water, added.

"Yes, she's right!" Lhikan said, he turned to his fellow Toa, "Before I found that Matoran, I saw a shade of someone. I couldn't see who it was. But I'm sure that maybe this mysterious being has something to do with this."

"Oh right so we go seek-searching for this _mysterious ice-man_!" Nidikhi shouted sarcastically. The Toa of Air had better things to do than just searching for some random guy that maybe had nothing to do with this.

"I say we split up into groups and find this guy!" Lhikan added, "Who agrees?"

All Toa, except for Nidikhi, raised their hands, "Then it is settled, we split up," Lhikan began, "Konles and Turan will search Ko-Metru. Gerack and Proxx will search Po-Metru. Korall and Onirua will look for this being in Onu-Metru. Naho and Konrath search in Ga-Metru. And Tuyet, Nidikhi and myself will look in Ta- and Le-Metru. Let's move Toa!"

* * *

><p>Tuyet, Lhikan and Nidikhi were walking around the frozen streets of Ta-Metru. Everything appeared to be normal, well appart from the massive amount of snow and ice that now covered the great city of fire. Tuyet looked at Lhikan, there was just something odd going on with the Toa of Fire. He wasn't like himself.<p>

Lhikan's thoughts on the other hand were somewhere else at the moment. He could remember that one day, the day that he lost someone that he cared about, someone everyone cared about...

_"Hey Lhikan do you know what this thing is?"_

_"No I do not brother," Lhikan replied to Nidikhi who had just showed him something that looked like an icicle._

_"Well, the Ko-Matoran call-name it the 'Scepter of Ice'," Nidikhi informed his fellow Toa, "It's a rare weapon that can turn everything into ice-snow. Of course it's very dangerous."_

_"How do you know all this stuff?"_

_"I just look ask things to the Turaga-elder and the Matoran."_

_Lhikan looked at the weapon again. He heared his name..._

_Lhikan!_

"Lhikan!" Tuyet shouted, "Snap out of it! We have a job to do remember?"

"Yes of course, let's continue," Lhikan replied to his female friend. He shook his head and whiped out the last signs of his vision.

* * *

><p>Proxx and Gerack looked around. They were in Ko-Metru but hey thought that they were being followed. Suddenly they saw a strange figure standing a couple of Bio's away from them.<p>

"Who are you?" Gerack asked in his cold voice.

The being turned around. He had a wicked smile across his Kanohi, "Don't you remember me, Proxx and Gerack?"

"You?" the two Toa Mangai asked simultaniously.

"Yes, it's me," The being said and suddenly before the two Toa could do anything they were frozen. The being smiled, two Toa were down only nine left. Soon Metru Nui would be an icy tomb and he would rule the universe.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about Lhikan?" Tuyet asked concerned. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know that you can tell me. I'm here for you."<p>

Nidikhi rolled his eyes. He just absolutely hated it that Tuyet was completely in love with Lhikan. Poor Tuyet, Lhikan didn't even care about her, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Nidikhi, this just seems oddly familiar. It is as if, I know what did this..."

"You do Lhikan?" Tuyet asked.

"Nidikhi remember what you told me about the Scepter of Ice?" Lhikan asked his green friend.

"Uh, yeah? What about it?" Nidikhi thought for a moment, "Wait a minute. You think that someone stole the thing from the Onu-Metru vault? That's not possible!"

"It is, if you can access that area, if you have a high position in this city..."

* * *

><p>The being slowly walked past the two Toa he had just frozen. Maybe he would consider smashing them to pieces but no, letting the Toa watch as their city is taken by someone they trusted is much more fun to do. Only a couple of Toa Mangai remained now.<p>

He looked at the blizzard above him. The cities were freezing, Winter had always been his favourite season. And now, Metru Nui's Winter would last forever.

He turned around and then he saw her. His master.

"Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes my master," the being replied, "Soon we will rule this great city and the universe will tremble in fear, making it easy for us to rule them."

"Yes indeed my good old friend. It is good that you have chosen the right side. Not the side of that monstrous Lhikan and his crazy girlfriend, Tuyet. I have one final task for you, bring Lhikan and Tuyet to me, alive. I want them to see my face and know what they have done to me."

"Yes master..."

* * *

><p><em>Lhikan looked around. Turaga Dume and Korall were gone. Or at least he thought they were gone. The weapon that Nidikhi had shown him had been activated. A Ga-Matoran, a close friend of Naho, had been killed by that horrible weapon. Now the whole archive was covered in snow...<em>

_Lhikan?_

"Lhikan?"

Lhikan woke up, it was night. The three Toa had decided to stay in Lhikan's house for the night. He must have felt asleep but the weird thing was, what in the name of Mata Nui was Tuyet doing in his room!

"Are you alright?" Tuyet asked. Lhikan rubbed his eyes and looked at the Toa of Water. She was beautiful he had to admit. Tuyet watched him looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No not at all Tuyet. It's just..." Lhikan tried to find the right words, "You're very beau-"

"Uhmm guys!" Nidikhi suddenly called from downstairs, "I think that you should watch-see this!"

Lhikan and Tuyet rushed to Nidikhi's position in front of one of the windows. Outside, the storm had frozen everything in Ta-Metru. Everything was white but dark. There was darkness and from the shadows a being watched the three Toa looking outside. Across his Kanohi he wore a wicked smile. The being turned around and disappeared in the shadows.

Nidikhi saw something, it looked like an army that approached the house, "I think it's time to quick-run."

Suddenly a hooded being wearing a black cloak appeared from the shadows of the house and stabbed Nidikhi with a cold, icy blade. Tuyet and Lhikan watched in horror as the being twisted the blade and cut their friend in two.

"No!" Tuyet screamed, the being punshed her in the face, knocking her out.

"Now that we are alone, Lhikan..." the being said in a cold voice," Maybe it's time for you to meet my master."

With that he knocked the Toa of Fire out and carried Lhikan and Tuyet out of the house. The dark ice army approached and started to demolish the house.

* * *

><p>Tuyet opened her eyes. She was in some sort of dark chamber, she could remember it all very well; the dark, shadowy being that had killed Nidikhi and knocked her out.<p>

Now she only saw darkness, but she was alone. Lhikan was nowhere to be found. It was cold in here and she suddenly focused her gaze upon the Turaga that stood in front of her. Had he just teleported here? No that wasn't possible, Turaga couldn't do that!

"Welcome Toa Tuyet," the Turaga began in his wise voice, "I managed to rescue you from the psychopathic serial killer."

Tuyet recognized his voice and she let out a sigh of hapiness but then she suddenly felt strange, "Where is Lhikan, Turaga Prolhie?"

"I tried to save him too, but me and the Vakhi found his lifeless body. I'm so sorry Tuyet."

Tuyet began to cry, two of her best friends were dead. Suddenly the Turaga choked. He fell to his knees, blood began to drip from his mouth, "Run..." he whispered. Prolhie fell on the ground, a puddle of blood forming beneath his body. Two long, sharp, black knives poured from his back. Turaga Prolhie was dead...

Tuyet tried to run but she couldn't move. Her wrists were frozen against the wall. The cloaked being came out of the shadows, "He left me no choice, my dear."

"We always have a choice you monster!" Tuyet spat at the masked being.

"Well, I'm not the monster. But my creator is..." the being replied with a cold voice.

She thought that she had heared this slightly accented voice before but she couldn't remember to who it belonged. A Toa sized female came from the shadows, Tuyet recognized her, no it can't be!

"Naho?"

"That's right you stupid Kavinika," Naho began, "Look around you Tuyet. What do you see? Oh yeah that's right," she pointed at seven frozen Toa. It were her brothers, "Now mister 'L', do your task!"

The being, who Naho idintified as 'L' looked at Tuyet. Tuyet stared at his face, it was a black noble Ruru. She had never seen this being before, well actually seen his face, but he appeared to be the height of a Toa. 'L' placed his hood on his head and turned around, facing Naho.

"Why are you doing this Naho?" Tuyet asked her former friend, "Why do you betray us, your friends?"

"Because you took one of my friends away!" Naho spat, "It's because of you that she's dead!"

"Look Naho, it wasn't my fault! It was no one's fault! Sometimes bad things happen..."

"It was not only Naho's friend that you took away Tuyet," the cloaked being said in a calm tone, "You took something away from both of us. And thanks to that event, you ended our friendship."

What was this guy talking about? She had never met him! Naho turned to the shadowy being, "Kill her," she commanded him. The being didn't respond. Why would he?

"I said kill her!"

"Naho you forget that you promised me this city and thus I will be commanded by no one," the cloaked being quickly threw a knife. Tuyet watched as her former teammate fell to the ground, bleeding.

"W...Why?" Naho whispered as the being slowly pulled one of his knives out of the Toa of Water, "I g...gave you...everything you needed for your plan..."

"Yes and I thank you for that but now it is time to continue my plan. And I don't need someone like you for that," when the last words left his mouth he stabbed the knife he was holding into Naho's neck, blood streamed on the ground and Naho choked. She let out her last breath, she was dead.

"Now with that being done..." 'L' said in his cold, calm voice. He unsheated seven blades from his belt and threw them at the frozen Toa Mangai. They fell in pieces and the dark being began to laugh, "Now isn't this beautiful Tuyet? Only two Toa Mangai remain, the city can be ours my dear and together we can rule a universe trembling in fear."

"Two? I thought that I was the only one left," Tuyet responded. She had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"At the end of this night, Metru Nui will fall at the very hands of it's protector using their most deadly weapon," with that the being left Tuyet alone in the dark room. She had to find a way to escape and stop this madness...

* * *

><p>A lone Matoran was walking in the dark, frozen streets of Ta-Metru. There were no lights. He hated the dark but he had to reach Ga-Metru. A couple of hours ago he had turned on the Metru Nui news and he had seen that the Toa Mangai of Air had been killed in Lhikan's home. Now he didn't feel save anymore. He thought that he had seen someone behind him but it was probably just a trick of his own mind.<p>

Suddenly the Matoran stopped. A hooded being wearing a black cloak watched him from the shadows, "Isn't it a little dangerous for a young Ta-Matoran to wander the streets of Ta-Metru at night? Especially in this cold weather..."

"Who are you?" the Matoran asked, he didn't trust this weird, creepy person that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"I am a person that wants to see this city change, the entire world change, but you can call me 'L' for short. Can I escort you towards your home?"

"No thank you, but I can handle myself pretty well," the Matoran replied. He walked past the being in the direction of his home. He heared footsteps behind him. The cloaked being had followed him, the Ta-Matoran began to run, he ran as fast as he could but he was caught from behind and smacked to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" the being asked in a cold, accented voice. The Matoran recognized the voice it was the voice of- but his thoughts were interrupted by pain. So much pain, he watched as the being stabbed his knife in his belly. His vision blacked out, never to awaken again...

* * *

><p>The being called 'L' looked around, he was severly wounded, dying. He couldn't die, could he? But like all terrorists, he got what he deserved. He had been ambushed by a group of mercenaries that Turaga Dume had brought to the island. They had taken the device called the Scepter of Ice from him, which of course ruined his plans for the world covered in ice. But the ice was gone by now, thanks to those mercenaries. Oh they would pay, eventually...<p>

He couldn't move, he was caught in a prison of course. A prison made of protodermis. Only one thought went through his mind...

_I will have my revenge..._

* * *

><p>Matau, Toa Metru of Air, had never seen such a blizzard like that before. Well actually he had never seen one. But that was not the point, a blizzard was a big problem and even a bigger problem was that this blizzard was here, in his home Metru. But it didn't matter if he stayed inside right? It had been two years since the Toa Metru had defeated the Visorak Horde. They had awakened the Matoran on Metru Nui and finally a time of peace had dawn. But Matau had a strange feeling, it was as if someone was watching him...<p>

Wait. Did he just see someone moving across the streets? No it couldn't be, not in this weather...Matau just went back to sleep. He didn't care. Why should he? But the fact is that Matau should've taken a look, outside on the streets of Le-Metru there was a lone being looking at the Toa of Air's house. This was his oppertunity for his revenge. The being slowly made a move towards the house of Matau. Soon his plan will finally be completed and there was no Tuyet or Lhikan around anymore to save their once great city...

* * *

><p><em>Vakama...<em>

_"Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_It is me, my friend._

_"Toa Lhikan?"_

_Yes Vakama, I come with a message..._

_"What message?"_

_Matau has been taken away to the place where it all began..._

_"Wait Toa Lhikan! I don't understand!"_

Vakama woke up. Just another vision. Suddenly he began to worry about Matau. If it was a vision then Matau was in trouble. Vakama rushed outside but he actually wished he hadn't. The city of Ta-Metru was covered in snow, it was cold, he hated the cold. But he had to save Matau! The Toa of Fire rushed to Le-Metru, hoping he wasn't too late...

* * *

><p>Matau opened his eyes, he was somewhere, but he couldn't make out where. It was dark, very dark. Suddenly a being wearing a black noble Ruru and a cloak approached him from the shadows.<p>

"Who are ya? And why did you bring-take me here?"

"I'm a being from the past of your creator, a being that once filled this city with ice and snow. And now again..."

"And why don't you answer my question?" Matau yelled annoyed. Oh how did he hate mysterious beings.

"Well to answer your questions, Toa of Air. My name is of no importance but you can call me 'L'. I brought you here to finally complete my mission. 'The city will fall at the very hands of it's protector using their most dangerous weapon'..."

"Hey quick-stop! Are you say-telling that _I_ have to destroy my own city?! Ha that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! I would never work for you!" Matau spat.

"Well you won't destroy this city but the one I'm trying to lure will..."

Matau didn't understand a word of what just came out of this weird guy's mouth, "And who would that be?"

But the being had already left.

* * *

><p>Vakama arrived in Le-Metru. But Matau was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where are you Matau?" Vakama whispered. He suddenly remembered a tale that Toa Lhikan had told him. Something about a winter terrorist that had put Metru Nui in ice and snow millenia ago.

"No it can't be..."

* * *

><p>Night fell on the now frozen City of Legends. Vakama had gathered and told his friends what happened and what his plan was.<p>

"So we go to the top of the Coliseum and wait for this guy in this freaking weather?!" Onewa asked annoyed, he really, really didn't like the cold.

"Uhm, well yes that's the plan," Vakama replied to the annoyed Stone Toa, looking at his feet. Nokama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your plan will work Vakama, stop doubting yourself," Nokama said kindly.

"You know what happened when I was too confident."

"Vakama, that is past, this is a new age, a new threat. And our best friend is in danger," Nokama told him, looking in his eyes.

The two stood there for a moment, looking at eachother, "Let's get going then," Nuju suddenly said, breaking the long silence.

The remaining Toa Metru readied their weapons and went to the Coliseum.

* * *

><p>"Get up you stupid Toa!"<p>

Matau was picked from the chair he was tied to and was dragged in the direction of the Coliseum by this weird 'L' guy. This guy was really, really weird. What is this guy planning anyway? Letting his dirty work be done by the Toa of Air was something Matau really didn't find funny. He just hoped that his friends came to quick-save him before this guy could cause any more trouble.

The cloaked being arrived at the Coliseum. But the Toa Metru were ready, they fired their elemental powers on 'L'. He quickly dodged the blasts of energy and pulled out his knives. Matau was finally free! This 'L' guy was distracted by his teammates so now he could finally get his plan, that he came up with in the past hour, to work.

'L' was busy fighting the Toa Metru. They were just like stupid Matoran, he thought to himself. He cut his way through them with ease. How pathetic! This was the team Lhikan had chosen to guard his city? This was just really, really pathetic. The being approached the leader of the team, Vakama. He was holding the unconscious form of a blue Toa.

"Oh, you two are in love uh?"

"Get away from her!" Vakama spat, he got up and readied his disk launcher. The Toa of Fire fired his disk at the being but just picked it out of the air and threw it back at him. Vakama didn't expect this and he flew against a wall.

The cloaked being approached him and he pulled off his mask. Beneath the black mask was a red mask, one that Vakama knew very well.

It was his mask!

"Who are you?!"

"That's just it Vakama, I am you! I was you this whole time! You just didn't realize it," the being said.

"No! That isn't possible! I wasn't a Toa when you attacked Lhikan and his team! It can't be!"

"Of course it can Vakama. My real name is yours. I am the very darkness in your soul. I escaped and made a body of my own. The name 'L' stands for Lingering Soul. And that's what I really am. You can not kill me, you can only trap me. But now nothing will stop me from turning this city in ice and snow. Metru Nui falls at the hands of it's protector. And that is you Vakama, you are the one that will destroy Metru Nui."

"Oh yeah? Destroy THIS!" a voice suddenly yelled as a large rock was thrown at 'L'. The being simply dodged it and turned to the Air Toa, "YOU FOOL! You think you can stop me? There is only ice! You can not stop this cold time! If I'm trapped the ice will still consume your pathetic island and this universe! You will all-"

The being suddenly froze and was covered in ice. Vakama looked in awe as he saw who had just done this. Matau was still holding the 'Scepter of Ice' that he had just used to trap 'L'.

"Matau? How did you take it from him?"

"Oh, he dropped it when I threw the rock at him. That was the plan all along. This guy just talked too much if I say-tell so myself," with that, all the ice and snow disappeared from Metru Nui. The only thing that was left in ice was 'L' and of course Ko-Metru. Everything was back to normal...

* * *

><p>Matau was honored as a hero after that and the Toa and the Matoran celebrated for days after the cold, dark, icey time. 'L' was stored in a freezing vault to keep him locked in his ice prison. The Scepter of Ice was locked away in a vault where no one would ever find it, or that was what they thought...<p>

A lone Matoran carried the Scepter he had just stolen to a dark being that awaited in the shadows.

"So do you have it?"

"Yes, no one knows it's gone, they will never find it if you have it my Lord."

"Excellent!" the shadowy being held the Scepter in front of him, "One down, just nine more relics to go..."

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading guys! This was the second place winner of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki Winter Writing Contest. I think it turned out pretty well. Stay tuned for more stories from me! I'll be posting a couple soon.**

**Please favorite and reply ;)**


End file.
